1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display including a signal transmission scheme using an optical interconnection together with an electrical interconnection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display through which a user can experience a sense of realism and be easily engaged may be a type of display that can satisfy the demands of users.
When the state of content provided through a display is highly realistic, the size of the display is large and the content is processed in real time while maintaining a high resolution, the user may experience a sense of realism from the content provided through the display and be easily engaged by the content. For a large screen, a portion of a building such as a wall, a ceiling or a floor may be used.
In order to maintain a high overall resolution in such a large display or a large screen, the distance for pixel addressing increases and the number of pixels necessary to be processed to form a frame increases. As a result, the pixel rate may increase. This condition may increase a resistance-capacitance (RC) delay and ultimately make real time processing difficult.
In addition, a real three-dimensional (3D) display or a hologram display based on an ultrafine size pixel or an ultra high speed pixel may be implemented in a small or a medium size display including a television (TV). In this case, real time processing may be difficult due to an RC delay caused by limitations in the number of pixels and in the thickness of electrical interconnections.